This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. For the new grant cycle, Wayne State College transitioned to an outreach institution within the program. There were a couple of reasons to support this change. The building is undergoing a phased-renovation and access to the building was prohibited (during demolition) in Summer 2009 making any summer research impossible for faculty or students. The renovation is ongoing throughout the 2009-2010 academic year and has also significantly hampered access to almost all equipment that was normally housed on the third (top) floor of the science building. And other sensitive equipment that would normally be available on the second floor has been placed into storage in order to prevent inadvertent damage during the construction project. Also, in order to incorporate a recently hired faculty member into the grant, so as to broaden the opportunities for students across disciplines, the current faculty associates discontinued summer funding to provide additional resources for incorporation of the new biochemist.